Those Blue Eyes
by t1gerl1ly
Summary: Alec and Magnus are married, Malec fluff.
1. Happy Anniversary Alec And Magnus!

Magnus sighed, thinking of his husband. He had had many lovers in the past, but in all of his four hundred years, he had never been married. Until Alec. Alec was a Shadowhunter. Forbidden love had made it more appealing in the beginning. Now it was just Alec. Magnus loved him. More than Camille. Magnus remembered difficult times with Alec, always being resolved. That was how Magnus knew it was true, capital-L Love.

"_No, Alec." Magnus had said. "W.S. is Woolsey Scott. The founder of the Praetor." Alec made an ugly noise. "Did you sleep with him, too?" He asked, visibly pissed. Magnus was appalled. _I mean, yes. _He thought, but he also felt no need to tell Alec that._

That time was all over now. Because of a small, leather-bound notebook he had made. It contained some of his life. This had made things easier. Now, they were married. And it was bliss, every day. But Alec was aging. Just as his _parabatai _was. He thought of Will Herondale. Of Tess, and Jem. Will had aged, as his _parabatai _and wife hadn't. This was Magnus. Admittedly, he was getting ahead of himself. Alec was just nineteen. Barely a year since they had married, a year or two since they had started dating. Their marriage had been fast, but many things Shadowhunters did were, since they died so fast. So young. Magnus, with all this running through his head, realized that today was their one-year anniversary. "Crap!" Magnus said to his cat. "What should I do?" Then, an idea came to him. He called Jace, Isabelle, Simon, Clary, Catarina, Ragnor, Helen, Aline, Julian, Emma, Jem, Tessa, and many other friends he and Alec had. They were all there within the hour. They set to work. Lights, food, decorations, and all other party necessities were set up.

Alec walked in ten minutes later, and saw all his friends milling around, talking. He entered, thinking no one noticed, but everyone had. They just stuck to the plan. Alec went and found Magnus. "Hey, Magnus." He said quietly, and Magnus grinned widely at the sight of his husband. "Hey, love." He said happily, and Alec kissed him.

"Magnus, what's all this about?"

"_Happy One-Year Anniversary, Alec and Magnus!" _Everyone yelled, and Ragnor set off some magical fireworks, reminding Alec of his wedding. As soon as this was said, they filed, one by one, out of the apartment. "What?..." Alec asked, looking after them.

"Their present is alone time." Magnus said softly, suddenly at Alec's side. "Clary took the kids for the night. The night is ours, Alexander."


	2. ThereWasRoutine, AndThenThereWasMagnus

**Sorry for not writing for so long. Killer writer's block and school held me up. But I'm back! And I'm trying to maintain a good schedule for updating, but, we'll see. Tell me what you think. Thanks!**

Alec lay back in bed, his eyes on the stars above him but his thoughts on the warlock besides him. Magnus snored softly, but Alec's mind was racing, too jittery for sleep. Magnus turned towards Alec, his eyes closed, but Alec didn't have to have a visual to imagine those eyes. The gold-green was the background to all of Alec's fantasies, and the face was glued to the underside of Alec's eyelids. Alec didn't care that much. He closed his eyes and let the Magnus, the scent of sandalwood, the deep, even breaths, the beating of a warlock heart, and the sound of his voice singing softly to Rafe and Max, lure him to sleep.

The morning came with a jolt, as it so often did with kids. Max, jumping on the bed. The smell of coffee filling the air. An accidental knee to the stomach. A steaming cup of coffee pressed into Alec's hands. A gentle kiss on the cheek from Magnus. A chorus of "ooo"s and "ewwww"s when Magnus kissed him again. The initial head rush, filling the space where warmth and comfort had been. Gear. Heading to the Institute with Rafe for training. Patrol with Jace. Listening to him talk about Clary. Think of Magnus. Come home. No kids home yet. Clary would bring Rafe home later, and Catarina had Max for his training. Kissing Magnus slowly, thinking of the mundane songs that talked about love and loss. How accurate they could be. But then losing himself to Magnus's touch.

"Magnus." Alec said, voice ragged with wanting. Magnus didn't answer, only pressed himself against Alec with more intensity. "Magnus." Alec said again, liking the feel of his husband's name in Alec's mouth. "Hmm?" Magnus murmured, still not really paying attention. He looked up, into deep blue pools of love, the eyes of his husband. Magnus may have had more interesting eyes in the long run, btu Alec's had always ensnared Magnus. Magnus bit his own lip lightly. "Alec." He answered. Alec smiled gently.

"I love you," he said, and Magnus saw the next words form on Alec's lips. But the the whirling sound of a Portal filled the empty loft, and Magnus and Alec scrambled out of bed. Magnus took his place at the desk, and Alec slid through the conjoining door to the training room Magnus had magiked into the loft. When Rafe entered, Magnus was studying ancient Greek texts, and Alec was training. The two men had definitely had a lot of practice with this routine. Max never noticed. Alec suspected that Rafe did, but he had never said anything.

Rafe was a lot like the vampire he was named for. Sullen, usually. Preferred Spanish to English, though he could speak both fluently. Had a grumpy face with a smile that lit it up like a witchlight in a cave. Loved and trusted very few. Hated change or anything unusual. (Except for Jace and Clary. He liked Clary a lot, but both Alec and Magnus suspected that he went along with Jace for his brother. Alec thought he didn't trust Jace, Magnus thought Jace reminded Rafe of the mindless killers who had once presided in Buenos Aires) He was like _parabatai _with Max. Just like Rafael and Ragnor. (They had already agreed to get matching tatoos once Max could use a glamour to desguise themselves and Rafe could use a glamour rune. Alec believed they would do it, too.)


End file.
